


January 26, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We were under lucky stars,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	January 26, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''We were under lucky stars,'' Supergirl said to Amos after they defeated a handful of Smallville villains without wounds and glanced at the evening sky.

THE END


End file.
